


What’s In A Rose

by Sweetgm2



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Divergence, Crack Pairings, F/F, F/M, Hoping it will inspire people to write more with the pairings I’ve chosen, In this house Ruby attracts guys as well as girls, Mainly just made this for my own wish fulfillment, sorry i don’t make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetgm2/pseuds/Sweetgm2
Summary: A different take on certain events that took place at the Schnee family dinner in Vol 7.
Relationships: Henry Marigold/Ruby Rose, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Whitley Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	What’s In A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own RWBY. If I could come up with all those ideas within the show I’d be happy, truthfully. I’m just looking to be a better writer. Comment and review below!

The Schnee family mansion looked magnificent in its splendor. Long columns were prevalent on the outside with snowflakes on top that Ruby marveled at with a starstruck gaze. She wouldn’t be surprised if the snowflakes were made of dust. They looked so real, and much like Weiss’s trademark insignia and fighting power. 

From what she could see through the windows, as she stood on her toes to struggle to look above the heads of her team (who were all too darn tall!) the inside looked to have columns as well, in addition to far reaching arches and the inside colors looked to be shared with the outside too: colors of grey, white, and blue. They were pretty much similar hues to the colors Weiss always wore with her clothing style. She couldn’t wait to get inside to take a closer look at her surroundings even though she was merely there on duty to stand guard. 

As Ruby stood there she felt like she was in one of the fairytales straight out of the books she read before pursuing her dream of becoming a huntress. The only thing that seemed out of place was her combat uniform. Sure it was feminine and showed that she meant business but it also didn’t seem to fit the splendor they were most likely going to witness as soon as they walked through the front doors. 

She gazed longingly at Weiss, with her opulent combat uniform that might as well have been a ball gown and for the first time longed for a dress to fit the occasion. A change up from her focusing on wanting to just fight Grimm when younger and hating the occasional high heels (or lady stilts as she loathed to call them). 

Ruby thought to herself: ‘Those suckers were a pain at that dance, definitely not combat ready material, but I bet they’d let me see over everyone’s heads no problem to get a better view right now!’ 

She felt a hand suddenly touch her shoulder. Ruby jolted. It was Oscar, who was giving her a knowing look. She realized then why he did. She had fallen behind due to being stuck in her thoughts. He ushered her forward and she followed her friends to the grand manor with an equally magnificent door. It looked so much like snowflakes. She wanted to know so bad if they were real or fake. She bolted to the front of the group in a flurry of petals and reached out her hand in wonder. 

“Ruby you dolt, you’re getting ahead of yourself-“ Weiss said indignantly.

But Ruby didn’t get to hear what she was going to say next for the door opened and Weiss gasped. Ruby was spared the rest of the scolding but not embarrassment because when she had abruptly reached forward to try to touch a snowflake that looked engrained in the door, her hand almost met a cheek as pale as her own skin. 

A young man stood there who flinched at almost having Ruby touch his face.

“Whitley!” Weiss exclaimed. She quickly looked around, surprised to see it was him and not their butler Klein answering the door. “Where’s Klein?”

Ruby felt herself stiffen as she saw the boy give Weiss a smug grin. “What an interesting way to say “Hello, dear brother, how have you been?” He stated before frowning. 

‘This is Weiss’s brother?’ She thought to herself. She gazed at him closer, noting the pale hair and skin that he unmistakably shared with Weiss as well as his blue eyes. He felt her gaze and turned his own on her suddenly. One glimpse and he was startled, due to the silver eyes she possessed. Though he felt he shouldn’t be surprised: One of the guests who showed up for the party earlier was sporting pink hair that looked natural. 

Whitley held the gaze for a second longer before turning his attention to Weiss again. “I’m afraid you won’t find him here. He was let go. I can’t imagine why.” He said. 

Weiss suddenly felt the repercussions of that statement. Klein had previously helped her escape the very place she would be hard pressed to call home. He made it bearable, and was more a father figure to her than her actual father ever was. She suddenly didn’t want to be there.

Ruby noticed Weiss make a tense movement similar to the one she made when they all met Jacques Schnee, Weiss’s father (in name only from what team RWBY could see based off how he treated Weiss) for the first time when entering Atlas. Her friend was uncomfortable and wrestling with something, that much she was sure of.

She acted on her protective instinct, and put her hand on Weiss’s shoulder. Whitley was caught off guard. This second time the girl got close he swear he smelled something akin to rose petals. 

He wanted to bring down further the sister who left him behind, it made him feel a bit better. However, owing to the interesting rose smell, he chanced a second glance at the girl next to Weiss, wondering more about this newcomer who showed concern in the well being of his sister. Loathe as he was to admit it, he found interest in things outside his inner circle.

He was taken aback at her beauty. The silver eyes weren’t her only feature that stood out to him. She had short spiky cropped hair tipped with red, a almost gothic ensemble adorned with battle gear, in the colors of red, grey and black, with a rose emblem, and a red cloak. Her face was slim and heart shaped, with a dainty nose and mouth, and long eyelashes adorning her big silver eyes. She had *ahem* curves, petite facial and body features and wore combat boots. Truly, it was fitting that she smelled of roses.

Despite his awe at her, he was still a Schnee. If he was feeling like his old self tonight he would’ve felt scorn at her for daring to act when it was not her place to do so. However, he was feeling solemn behind his smug expression for reasons involving his family and instead he huffed to clear his head and abruptly turned around. He muttered for them to come inside before leading some of the Ace Ops members in another direction towards the meeting room, while thoughts of silver eyes and the scent of roses kept entering his head.

Ruby stared after the boy before finally turning towards her surroundings and taking them in. It was even more splendid on the inside, partly going off what she could see when outside sans lady stilts. She felt her draw drop at the sights: chandeliers dotting the ceiling, glassy looking floors, elaborate art pieces...No wonder people called Weiss a ice princess if this is where she once resided!

She inwardly reflected for a moment, looking beyond her surroundings and thought back to Weiss, the reason she engaged her brother whom she didn’t even know in a staring match. She gathered from the brief interactions she had with her father and brother that the girl had an abusive home life. Sure she was cold when she first met her, but she grew to love her anyway; iciness fit her persona, her power symbol. Ruby felt the red of her power and spirit was now meant to heal and heat the cold encrusting Weiss’s heart. And now she knew, she wasn’t icy by her own desire. Her family had a part.

Ruby was again lost in her thoughts, with no Oscar nearby to knock her out of it; the young farm hand was helping himself to refreshments which included what looked to be chocolate cookies. The others had walked off to examine their surroundings as well and Weiss, from what she could see out of her peripheral vision, was being approached by Whitley again. While she was half scoping the area absentmindedly and half lost in her thoughts she felt someone approach. She turned at the sound of the person’s distinctively masculine voice.

“Well, hello beautiful.” The voice said.

She turned with a gasp to see a young man approach-he has a blue sheet of hair dangling in front of his face, with an undercut style, a gleaming smile, and golden eyes. He was dressed nicely for the occasion, in a red outfit with much detail. It suggested he came from money and that he was familiar with high class events. She had never seen him before, and he likewise was the same. Though, despite her combat clothing, he felt that now he had seen her, he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“Shame, that someone as lovely as you is not dressed to fit this high class shindig.” The boy said.

Ruby looked wildly around her and giggled nervously. “Umm...you mean me?”

The boy took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to it before she could react. “Who else would I be referring to?” He asked.

Ruby made a noise of disgust in her throat and struggled to pull away. The boy ignored her reaction, gripped harder, and asked “And what, may I ask, is the fair maiden’s name?”

Suddenly Weiss called from the other side of the room whom Ruby could not be more happy to hear: “Her name is Ruby Rose, for your information, Henry Marigold!” 

Ruby sighed in relief to see Oscar drop his plate of cookies and run over with Weiss, Yang, Blake, Nora, Ren, and Jaune in tow.

Henry smile sweetly and still didn’t let go of Ruby’s hand despite the ire in her friends eyes. “Ruby Rose, huh? Pretty name for a pretty girl. I was thinking of giving you roses as a token but you already seem to have that particular smell emanating around your very person. Very fitting actually.” He held Ruby’s hand tightly in his grip and gaze with his own. He also smirked at her friends as if daring them to try something at a public high class event.

Ruby was scared. She never experienced this feeling before: the feeling of someone wanting to possess her. And they’d only just met! Not only that-he was hitting on her! In her experience she was the odd one out, cute in her own socially awkward way, but not one for attracting the attention of boys. Not like Blake, Yang, and Weiss were. Despite herself, dare she say, she felt...a surge of satisfaction?

She was shocked out of her stupor by the sound of a body hitting a wall...HARD. She looked up and was shocked to see Jaune smashing Henry Marigold against a nearby wall. She got a sense of dejavu from when Jaune smashed Oscar against a wall, due to not trusting him because of Ozpin being inside him. Despite her momentary awe at being intensely appreciated by a guy for the first time ever, she felt Jaune’s reaction was warranted this time. How odd, and ominous of Henry, who just met her, to try to forcefully sweep her off her feet! 

She wasn’t the only one shocked. Many partygoers were gasping in fear and there was a sound of shattered glass; the sound coming from a wine glass breaking after a lady who was about to partake of some threw it behind her due to her shock at the display of violence coming from Jaune. Even worse was the fact that as far as she knew, this man and his friends were to act as bodyguards of sorts for the people at the party. To have them act violently towards a person they’re meant to help as is their duty as huntresses and hunters was jarring. Even more jarring was the sight of Weiss Schnee taking up the rear to pull out her rapier and aim it at Henry’s throat.

Weiss glared daggers at Henry, her gaze ice cold. “Didn’t I tell you to leave the last time my family held a party, that you crashed, by the way?” 

Henry’s hair and clothes were disheveled, and he looked out of sorts from the force shown by Jaune. However, a smile flashed on his pretty boy features which he aimed at Weiss.

“Don’t think I remember, ice queen. Maybe try jogging my memory a bit more?” He chuckled, his hair falling even more in his face than usual.

Weiss gritted her teeth and pressed her rapier point closer to Henry’s neck. At that people really started to panic around them. However, Weiss ignored them. “Somethings...off...about you. Even that day at the charity event my family held...you seemed...out of place. Like you were there for another reason. Not just the “wine, food, and company” as you called it. What are you hiding?”, she asked, a threatening edge to her voice. She did all this while using Jaune’s strength at keeping Henry pressed against the wall to her advantage.

Meanwhile, Ruby was saddened by this sight. To see Weiss and Jaune get so angry and lose their composure was not like them, even if the guy they were getting angry at on her behalf was sleazy. She felt it was her fault. “Damn it...” she thought in exasperation. And that is why-though Blake and Yang tried to keep her from approaching Weiss, Jaune, and Henry, she broke free in a burst of flower power true to her name and dashed forward to put herself between Henry and them. 

“Stop it!” She screamed. And as she concentrated on stopping the chaos created (which she felt was because of her) and prevent any Grimm from being alerted, she thought she felt her eyes send out a burst of white light, like they did when she was concentrating hard enough in moments of distressing need.

Henry grinned in a delighted manner at this sight and couldn’t help one last flirtatious look at Ruby before miraculously teleporting out of the area. 

Meanwhile, while Ruby’s eyes were activated everyone was instructed to leave the room by Team RWBY and all, before people could be hurt. Though, the approaching Grimm didn’t have that luxury and were obliterated on the spot. So, while the partygoers were spared being hurt as a result of the actions of an outside unsavory instigator, there was still a mess to be cleaned up afterward. Namely, the Ace Ops, team RWBY, and team JNPR had their hands full with dealing with the consequences of the prior event.


End file.
